Senpai Ruined My Life!
by foxxyboxes
Summary: When Rin started dating Kaito, Len's world was tumbled around. His sister...and an older student! Turns out, Kaito was the perfect guy. Nice, respectable, the top of the class, and a surprisingly good cook! Now Len is left bitter when he sees the two together, but does that disapproval turn to...jealousy? Rated T for language, may change later. Please R&R! Yaoi in feature chp.!
1. Chapter 1

Len was walking home from school, his bag slung lazily over his shoulder as he mulled over the chores he knew were waiting for him at home. The evening sun was setting from behind the hill that separated the little town from the much bigger city area, where most of the parents went to for work.

He was alone, a hand stuffed in his uniform's pocket as he continued on, still thinking about those chores. His sister never helped out with them anymore, not since she started dating Kaito. Len kicked at a rock on the pavement, watching it scatter away and stopping at the length of his shadow before he kicked it again. He was a bit late getting home, since today he had to stay behind to clean the classroom, but it wasn't a bothersome thing. His best friends Yuuma and Gumi were at least there…

'Rin skipped.' Len thought with a scowl, remembering vaguely how he saw her bouncing white hair bow slip out in the middle of it all. 'Probably to go hang out with Kaito. Ugh.' Obviously, the boy is sour about their dating arrangement. Kaito was an upper classman by a year, and suddenly took interest in the older blonde twin, which only made Len suspicious. He knew that sometimes the upper classmen would like to tease the younger students by saying they would want to date them, and then dump them flat on their asses with a harsh rejection. Kaito took it to a whole new level if he was planning to actually _dump_ Rin, since he asked her out.

Len felt his hand clench into a fist and he let out a short huff, now standing at his front door. He took a deep breath before entering, and then opened the door, feeling a little calmer when he smelt something delicious..!

'Maybe Lily-nee got off work early!' Len smiled, kicking off his shoes at the welcome mat and walked down the hall, to swing into the kitchen. His smile stopped short when he saw a tall blue-haired boy over their stove, cooking.

"Ah, Len-kun. Welcome home!" Kaito turned to look over his shoulder, and smiled, making Len scowl. The blond boy didn't get a chance to snap at him for the casual nickname before Rin tackled him into a hug.

"Len, Len! Kaito-senpai wanted to make us dinner!" She said cheerily, making Len force a smile as he steadied himself from Rin's tight embrace. "Isn't he sweet~?" Rin said, obviously pleased, her blue eyes sparkling. She released him, and looked at her brother expectantly.

"Y…yes." Len looked back at Kaito, seeing him smile and wanted to just roll his eyes. "Thank you, senpai." He tried hard not to grimace, and Kaito gave a nod.

"It's my pleasure." The bluenette said, now returning to his cooking.

"Oh, Len. Lily-nee says she'll be late again." Rin said, now growing sad. Len felt a small pang, now frowning along with his twin.

"I see…she's really working hard this month." Len rubbed the back of his neck, making Rin nod. "I'll try to call her."

"O-okay!" Rin smiled, kissing Len's cheek before making her way further into the kitchen. Len watched her go for a moment, seeing her laugh and beg Kaito for a taste of whatever he was cooking. It made the blond sick to his stomach and he quickly ran upstairs to his room to throw his bag on the bed.

"Ugh…" Len flopped on the bed alongside his bag and just stared at the ceiling for a few moments before pulling out his cellphone from his pocket. 'Stupid Kaito…why did he have to come here?' He scrolled through his contacts before he found Lily's name and dialed it, holding the yellow phone to his ear as he shut his eyes.

The phone rung twice before Lily picked up, sounding rushed and tired, but still happy to hear from her brother.

"Are you two going to eat burnt toast again tonight?" She asked, sounding amused, making Len flush from embarrassment.

"H-hey! It's not my fault! The toaster went haywire!" He rushed out, sitting up quickly. Lily laughed, and Len felt a small grin tug at his lips.

"Well, make sure you're being fed. Rin-chan will have stomach aches if she forgets to eat, and she shouldn't be missing school." Len sighed. "Something wrong Len?"

"Ah, no…Rin's boyfriend is here though, and he's making us dinner." Len sounded thoroughly displeased, making Lily chuckle a bit. "D-don't laugh! It…actually smells really good." He admitted, hanging his head.

"Len, at least be grateful he's feeding you." Lily said, knowing all about her younger brother's distaste for Kaito. "He's a very nice boy!"

"How would you know?!" Len frowned.

"He sent me flowers!"

"W-What?!" The boy sputtered, eyes widened. "When? How did he-?!"

"Rin-chan told him where I worked, and he took the initiative to send some." Lily said, a smile obvious in her voice. "Now everyone thinks I have a secret admirer though…it's quite the talk of the office!" Len was seething. It was like Kaito wooed both of his sisters! "Ah, sorry but I need to go, Len. I'll be home a little late, so just save a plate for me! Bye bye!" Lily hung up before Len could even interject and he sighed.

"I forgot to ask…when she'd finally get a break." He hung his head, feeling selfish. Kaito ruined their talk too! The boy stood, frowning as he went to his closet to pull out a change of clothes, realizing he's still in his uniform. Len changed into some gray sweats, along with an orange and gray hoodie, before taking his hair out of its usual ponytail. He paused at his doorway before exiting, not sure if he should just skip dinner for the sake of Kaito being here. He really didn't want the bluenette anywhere _near _his home, let alone his sister.

'But if I leave them alone…they could kiss! Or worse!' He quickly raced down the steps, making sure to be loud as he scowled. Len made it to the hallway, and heard the clattering of plates, so he relaxed, but only slightly.

"Leeeeen~ Dinner time!" He heard Rin call in a sing-song voice, and tried to put on his best grin he could manage. Len stepped into the kitchen, and he felt his eyes widen considerably as he gaped at their table.

It was plated with food of all kinds, noticing his and Rin's favorites, and some new, yet delicious food that must have been Kaito's favorites. The aroma was enough to make Len drool, and his stomach growl loudly. He cursed in his head as he heard Kaito chuckle from his expression, and flushed a bit.

"Looks…g-good." Len mumbled and went to take his usual seat, at the end of the table. Rin sat on his left, as Kaito sat in Lily's spot on the right. He frowned as the two began to exchange flirty smiles and cleared his throat. "Let's eat." Len picked up his chopsticks then bowed his head, murmuring, "Itadakimasu." Before he straightened himself and began to reach for his favorites and put some on his plate.

"Ah, Len-kun, please take all you want. I made sure to make a lot!" Kaito then said, noticing the boy's rather tiny portions. Len flushed again and shook his head.

"It's rude to do that." He said quietly, not looking at Kaito in the eye. Len would admit that he and Rin were quite the gluttons. With Len in Track & Field, then teaching primary students how to play guitar and Rin in Choir (plus being the Vice President of the Anime Club), the two happened to work up big appetites after school. Their scholastics were on the average side, but Len was a little better than Rin, since she grew bored easy.

Kaito just smiled at the boy's modesty though and shook his head, placing more food on his plate for him.

"I know how hard you work. Rin-chan has told me all about it." He said, making Len glance over at Rin, who was stuffing her face at the moment happily. She noticed her twin's stare and blushed, swallowing and then smiling in an apologetic way at him. Len sighed and turned back to Kaito.

"That's…nice of her. I'm curious as to what else she has said." Len said while taking a bite of his food, then paused, because it tasted even better than it smelled. 'Crap. He's a damn good cook too!'

"Mm, well, I asked about you so it's more my fault to make her speak so freely." Len blinked, looking at Kaito in a confused manner, only to see his calm smile again. The boy swallowed his bite of food and glanced over at Rin to see her undisturbed by the bluenette's attentive behavior towards him.

"O-oh…" Len said lamely, now going back to his food as his brows scrunched in question. 'Why would he want to know about me anyway? To make me like him since he's dating Rin or something?' He noticed that Kaito now went back to eating and relaxed a bit. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking…' Kaito caught Len staring and winked at him, making the boy flush suddenly and look down at his plate directly. 'Alright. No more looking at him. No eye contact. None.' Len told himself and tried to finish his dinner quickly. Everyone ate in silence for a few moments, all of them hungry from their busy school day.

It was almost summer vacation, so they were taking finals and doing a lot of cleaning, more frequently. Too bad Rin and Kaito "missed out" on the fun.

Rin and Kaito began to converse now, and Len noticed they weren't very affectionate. No love words, or silly nicknames. It made the boy relax more, since he knew he wouldn't be able to stomach mushy romance between his sister and a creep. He scowled at the thought of them being alone though, and ground his teeth as Rin asked to go to Kaito's house tomorrow.

"Wouldn't Len-kun be alone?" Kaito's words perked Len's ears, but he kept his eyes down at his now empty plate.

'Ah, no more food…'

"Huh? Well…he'll probably invite Yuuma-san over!" Rin then turned to her brother, and Len could tell she was smiling. "Right?"

"Sure. I could ask." Len said, not looking at her either. His stomach began to hurt and he gripped at his hoodie with one hand, grimacing a bit.

"Great! Kaito, I'll walk home with you~"

"Okay, I can meet you at your homeroom and—"

"Excuse me." Len suddenly stood and made his way quickly out of the kitchen, to the staircase.

"Len..?" He heard Rin call out and then ran up the stairs quickly, slamming his door shut behind him and locking it. Len was breathing heavily, his back pressed against his door as he slid down it to sit with his knees pulled to his chest.

Their plans were making him feel suffocate and sick, and like he shouldn't be there. He hated the feeling, and had to escape, even though Len managed to get away less than surreptitiously.

'Dammit. I made a scene.' Len scowled across his room, to his window which had the blinds pulled shut. 'Now Rin will know something is wrong. Damn, damn, damn…' He sighed, his stomach still aching a bit as he stretched out his legs in front of him. 'Why him, of all people…why date him?' Len thought with a frown, staring at the window for a while in thought. 'I'm so selfish. I…I need to be supportive, right?'

Len then curled his knees back to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, trying to make himself as small as possible as a familiar hollow feeling settled in his gut.

"Mom, I wish you were here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Len…hey, Leeeeen!" The blond boy was suddenly brought out of his trance of staring out the window by feeling Yuuma shove at his elbow. Len almost hit face first into his desk, but snapped out of it on time and glared sharply at the other teen, who gave a weak chuckle of apology. "S-sorry man, but you've been daydreaming for twenty minutes…homeroom is almost over!"

"Crap…really?" Len looks over Yuuma's pink-haired head to see the clock and that it was indeed close to the period's end. "Damn, I was just out of it. I didn't get much sleep last night." He rubbed the back of his head, his hand then lazily falling to his side as he slumped down in his chair, holding in a yawn.

"Stressing over finals?" Yuuma interjected, leaning an elbow on his desk to prop up his chin on his fist, watching his friend with excited green eyes. "Well don't worry! Summer is almost here, so you'll get to rest." Yuuma laughed, making Len chuckle.

"Yeah. Finals…" The boy said softly, looking out the window again. The sky was vivid and blue, cloudless as it stretched endlessly over the horizon of the hills. The windows were open in the classroom, letting a soft breeze in, though the heat of the summer could still be felt. Len watched cars shimmer as they drove past big, dull-looking buildings with glossy windows, filled with businessmen and women working hard for their families vacations this year.

'Lily should be over there.' Len's eyes slid over to a building that was made of all windows, with the words, "Avex Co. Records" on a big sign near the top. She worked for a music production company, on the corporate side. She mostly filed reports and receipts, basically all the background work you never really hear of, but she was good at it. Lily's dream job was to work with music, so Len was proud of her pursuing her dream, even if it wasn't what she had in mind. Lily seemed happy just being able to work in the industry though. 'Ah, I hope she'll get a vacation break soon.'

The shrill school bell soon rung through his ear and Len winced. Looking around, he saw students standing and stretching all chatting happily as their teacher began to back up his papers.

"Good work today everyone! Please rest well tonight, and get a good breakfast. Finals start early tomorrow!" Len sighed, watching Kiyoteru-sensei. He was his homeroom teacher for the third year in a row, but Rin was reassigned to the new teacher, Yuzuki-sensei. She was really young, but quite hardworking from what Rin said.

"C'mon Len! Gumi and I are going to pick up some new manga she's been raving about, and she won't take no for an answer." Len shut his mouth, Yuuma smirking triumphantly at him. The blond knew better then to defy his green-haired otaku friend, learning it the hard way a few times in their prior grade school years. "Let's go!" Yuuma hooked his arm with Len's, tugging him to his feet.

"O-oi! Wait! I gotta get my bag together!" Len frowned, almost stumbling into the taller boy. Yuuma laughed a bit and let go of the now disheveled blond, who huffed, straightening his shirt. "Jeez…just go meet Gumi before she comes up here too. I'll be right behind you." Len began to pack his bag, closing his notebooks. When he looked up, everyone already filtered out of the classroom, including Kiyoteru-sensei. 'Looks like he can't wait for school to end either.'

Len began pulling out folders, then looked over some papers that were already graded, happy to see the 100 marks in red pen at the top. He was finishing up the year as an honor student, and at the top of his class. Len worked hard this year, probably because he had to fuel his frustration from the…Kaito problem. It wasn't that Kaito and Rin were dating all year, but it started a little after their break in April.

'Whatever…it's long enough. Too long.' He frowned, now putting his papers back into the appropriate folders. "I guess I can thank Kaito-senpai for giving me the motivation to succeed." Len spoke aloud to himself, snickering at the idea.

"Really? I didn't know I helped you so much, Len-kun." A familiar bluenette's voice spoke up, making Len's head snap up and look towards the door. "Ah, you look surprised." Kaito smiled and chuckled, walking further into the classroom. Len tensed, watching him carefully, feeling embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" He mumbled and continued jamming notebooks and folders back into his bag. A hand rested on the last notebook, and Len just wanted to groan. "What?" He snapped, glaring at Kaito without raising his head.

"You don't like me." He said, and Len rolled his eyes, looking back down. "Why?" The blond was just going to ignore him for now and picked up his bag, fixing it on his shoulder before looking directly at him.

"You don't deserve my sister." Len said coolly and turned his chin up at him. "She's too good for you." Kaito opened his mouth to retort, but Len already turned on his heel, exiting the classroom. "Guys like you are all the same, using girls…" The boy paused at the door, turning his head to glare at Kaito. "You make me sick." He then left, exiting out of the school quickly, seeing Yuuma and Gumi waiting in the little outdoors courtyard for him.

He felt a bit better, glad to have told Kaito a piece of his mind. Len hoped he would leave him alone now. It agitated him that the blue-haired upperclassman would even dare to talk to him in school.

Obviously, Len was antagonistic towards him…why would Kaito even bother?

'Mou. I'm definitely going to hear an earful from Rin when I get home tomorrow night.' The blond thought as he adjusted his bag, noticing that Yuuma and Gumi were already walking out of the school's courtyard to the main street.

"Hey guys! W-wait up!"

**Author's Note:**

Ahh, hello! Thank you for taking the time to read "Senpai Ruined My Life!" It means so much to me to see all the reviews/comments and see the notification for new followers ^^

I will try to update this better, since this chapter is rather short and took longer than I expected…

Thanks for being so patient though, and I hoped you enjoyed chapters one and two!


End file.
